Diamond, Soldier, Key and Ring
by Victoria Mirage
Summary: Jika ada yang menanyakan bagaimana sekarang kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia akan menjawab "Aku bahagia. Sangat Bahagia". Karena ia akan menjadi berlian, prajurit, serta kunci dan cincin setiap orang.


# Diamond, Soldier, Key and Ring #  
Eren Jaeger adalah anak yang kuat. Tanpa mengenal lelah. Selalu baik terhadap setiap orang. Dilengkapi juga dengan kenekatan yang tinggi. Tidak mengenal rasa takut dengan kemasokisan yang tinggi.

Shingeki No Kyojin Hajime Isayama

Jangan salahkan Grisha atau Carla Jaegar. Kalau putra mereka yang satu-satunya adalah bocah manis tapi kelewat nekat. Bahkan nekat membunuh orang dewasa. Dan nilai plusnya Keras kepala yang kayak batu. Selalu ingin bebas dari balik lindungan sebuah dinding yang besar dengan ketebalan yang tak terkira. Bercita-cita sebagai seorang prajurit terkuat. Padahal mental saja belum kuat. Begitu pikir beberapa orang. Tapi Carla selalu menyemangati putra nya. Kalau ia dapat meraih mimpinya "Anak laki-laki haruslah kuat Eren. Kau itu seorang prajurit kecil ibu dan Mikasa begitu pun Ayah" ucap Carla sambil mengelus rambut coklat tebal si putra Jaeger. Sepasang zambrud itu berbinar senang, Ia bangga bahwa ia prajurit kecil ibunya yang selalu kuat dan tahan banting dari apapun.

Eren juga memiliki mimpi selain menjadi seorang prajurit yaitu keluar dan bebas serta hidup tenang tanpa diganggu oleh tiga lapis dinding yang tebal. Ia ingin melihat laut. Ia sangat mencintai laut. Padahal dirinya sendiri belum pernah kesana. Ia selalu ingat apa yang diceritakan oleh Armin, Si bocah berambut pirang yang cerdas. Dengan buku tebal milik kakeknya. Kumpulan kertas itu selalu mengatakan bahwa laut, hutan, padang rumput dan segala ekosistem yang di bumi memiliki keindahan yang layak.  
"Suatu saat nanti kita akan ke laut dan menangkap ikan yang banyak. Dan akan menikmati matahari terbenam bersama"  
Satu hal selain laut yang ia cintai. Orang tua nya.  
Carla dan Grisha sangat menyayangi putra mereka dan putri angkat mereka. Menyayangi mereka seperti layaknya pasangan berlian tidak boleh tersentuh oleh noda tersebut. Tapi kenyataan adalah mereka harus mengorbankan pasangan berlian itu. Grisha pergi dari Shigashina, Carla terpaksa membesarkan pasangan berlian itu. Tetapi Hari itu menjadi bukti segalanya. Carla akan kehilangan pasangan berliannya. Rela dijadikan santapan empuk si Raksasa dengan mulut yang tersenyum lebar tetapi kaku. Eren menjerit saat dibawa Hannes. Teriak sekencang mungkin. Sebisanya. Carla hanya tersenyum sambil berharap kepada tuhan untuk melindungi putra dan putrinya.

Setelah itu Eren mengikuti pelatihan keprajuritan. Berusaha sehebat mungkin sampai ia tersungkur saat percobaan menggunakan 3dm. Jatuh dan bangkit. Demi. Membalaskan kematian ibunya. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berada di peringkat lima untuk prajurit terpilih. Ia senang. Ia bersama Mikasa dan Armin serta bisa menjadi prajurit yang dibanggakan. Ia selalu berharap begitu. Dan selalu. Walaupun Kemudiannya. ia ditahan kemudian ditendang dengan keras oleh Sir Levi. Korporal dengan wajah datar tetapi penggila kebersihan. Sampai ia bertarung habis-habisan dengan Titan Wanita. Ia tetap bangga denga usahanya sendiri. Ia bahagia bersama teman- temannya. Bersama Sir Erwin, Sir Levi dan Hanji. Ia tetap senang berada di kehidupannya.

Ia bahkan pernah jatuh hati pada sang korporal kesanyangan raja dan rakyat. Mata yang tajam dan gerakannya dalam menebas titan sangatlah memukau. 'Ia hebat' Eren sangat mengagumi itu. Eren adalah pengagum Sir Levi. Ia terlihat begitu memukau dalam balutan jubah dengan tubuh tegap di atas kuda hitam. Eren merasa seperti seorang gadis labil yang ingin menikah dengan pangeran berkuda putih. "Bocah. Jadilah pedampingku" Eren mengatakan iya dengan kebahagiaan yang benar-benar ingin meledak . Kemudian itu lenyap sama seperti Ibunya. Sang Prajurit kesayangan dan terkuat itu pun meninggalkan nya juga saat perang dengan raksasa-raksasa sialan itu. Eren sangat frustasi. Ia menangisi cincin tanda cinta mereka selalu. Setiap malam. Hingga ia yakin bahwa sudah kering matanya. Ia berhenti. Berusaha berhenti dari kesedihan dan kembali kepada kenyataan.

Ia akan bertekad sekuat mungkin seperti ia bertekad untuk ibunya.

15 tahun kemudian.  
Eren menjadi prajurit. Sudah menjadi prajurit sesungguhnya. Ia menatap langit dan tersenyum secerah mungkin sseperti mentari yang selalu menunjukkan kuasa nya di langit. Ia sudah besar dan Mikasa pun. Mereka membela semuanya. Keluarga, Rakyat, Teman-teman dan Semuanya. "Ahh..ibu..Ayah. aku sekarang menjadi prajurit yang lebih dari prajurit kecil ibu. Dan ayah serta Mikasa" "Bukankah ini hebat ayah. Terima kasih kau memberikanku keajaiban seprti ini kalau tidak. Mungkin aku tak akan hidup sampai sekarang" ucapnya sambil memegang erat sebuah kalung denga liontin yang tergantung berbentuk kunci. Eren bahagia sekarang. "Dan terima kasih juga sir Levi. Kau membuatku sangat mengerti artinya perjuangan. Walaupun harus terkena tendangan..hehe. Aku sekarang selalu mengingat itu. Dan kau tahu, kini diriku berada di luar dunia. Dengan laut serta senja yang indah" ia menatap cincin denga ukiran halus bertuliskan 'LE'. Berusaha untuk tersenyum mungkin dari kepahitan yang ada. Ia yakin mereka yang berkorban untuknya akan sedih jika melihat ia sedih. Dan akan bahagia melihat ia bahagia. Lagipula, Bukankah ia masih beruntung karena masih ada Mikasa dan Armin?. Bukankah hidup nya indah? Ia mensyukuri itu semua. Jika ada yang menanyakan bagaimana sekarang kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia akan menjawab "Aku bahagia. Sangat Bahagia". Karena ia akan menjadi berlian, prajurit, serta kunci dan cincin setiap orang.

The end Wuahahaha...apa ini..gaje ya. Fic pertama di fandom Snk serta hadiah ulang tahun yang telat untuk Eren Jaeger yang kawaii serta maso maksimal/eh. Walaupun ini Fic kagak nyambung atau apalah itu juga jika ada kesamaan jalan cerita Mohon dimaafkan.

Review nya diharapkan wahai pembaca yang budiman...ingat jangan Flame. Entar kepanasan. Terima kasih.


End file.
